The Memories that can't be Forgotten
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Mr.Famous's sister, Shirei comes over for a visit. Lan is asked to asked to show her around but she gets away from him. So many questions are asked. Why was she at Chaud's house? How does she know where it is? Read to find out. ChaudxShirei
1. A Friend Returns

**Hello! I know I should stick to Beyblade but I can't help it. I need to try different categories so here is my newest story. I also have chapter 2 already typed up so all I need to put it on is a few reviews. **

**I do not own Megaman or any of the other characters. I only own Shirei, Shirei's mother and her netnavi.**

The Memories that can't be Forgotten-Chapter 1

Lan was hurrying off to school like usual. "Hey Megaman, why didn't you wake me up" asked Lan. "I did but you just decided to go back to sleep" said Megaman. Lan was just about to make a corner turn when he bumped into a girl. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a private school uniform that was blue from top to bottom with a red necktie. "I'm so sorry but I was in a hurry" said the girl. "Its okay, anyway it was my fault" said Lan. But before he could turn and apologize to the girl was gone. "Who was she anyway?" asked Lan. "Um…Lan we better hurry. You're late" said Megaman. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Hikari" said his teacher Ms. Mari. "I'm really sorry but I overslept" said Lan walking to his seat.

It is after school and he goes to see his father who is with Mr. Famous trying to create more Synchro chips. "Hey dad, hi Mr. Famous, is there any problems around DenTech City" asked Lan. "There are no problems but could can you do me a favor, Lan?" asked Mr. Famous. "Sure Mr. Famous. What is it?" asked Lan. "My little sister Shirei has come over for a visit and I'm too busy to show here around town, she's the same age as you. Can you show her around for me?" asked Mr. Famous. "Sure Mr. Famous. It's no problem. Where is your little sister anyway?" asked Lan. "She is in the homework room updating her netnavi" said Mr. Famous. Lan goes into the room and sees the girl that he bumped into that morning. The room has 2 tables one on each side of the room and a bed. "Hi I'm Lan. Your brother was busy so he asked me to show you around town" said Lan. "You're that boy that I ran into this morning." said Shirei. "Yeah I am" replied Lan. "Okay then but is it ok if I bring my netnavi with me?" asked Shirei.

Lan was showing Shirei around town but she wasn't really paying attention until she saw the arcade. "Lan can we go into the arcade?" asked Shirei. "Sure but I don't think you will like it there. You're a private school student, shouldn't you be going tot the library?" asked Lan. But before he could finish another sentence she was already inside. "Why does she always do that?" asked Lan. "I'm not even sure myself but you better catch up with her" said Megaman. When Lan gets inside, he sees Ms. Yuri about to give Shirei a dark chip. Lan runs up to then and slaps the dark chip away. "Shirei didn't your brother tell you about dark chips?" asked Lan. "Sure but if I had one I could figure out where the factory is" said Shirei. "It's not possible. You aren't even a Net Battler. How can I believe that you can locate the factory." said Lan. As soon as Lan said that, Shirei runs out of the arcade. "Look what you did now" said Megaman.

Lan runs out of the arcade and bumps into Chaud. "Hey Chaud, did you see a girl with brown hair in a privet school uniform pass by" asked Lan. "Sorry Lan, but I haven't seen a girl like that before" said Chaud. "Thanks anyway then" yelled Lan as he ran off. Chaud then goes back to his house/mansion and sees Shirei there drinking a milkshake. "You're early today. I made you a milkshake too, it's on the counter." said Shirei. "Did you know that Lan is looking for you?" asked Chaud. "Sure I know but I just decided to not let him find me" replied Shirei. "Okay then you should go to sleep" said Chaud as he takes the milkshake. "But Chaud it's only 7:00. Besides that my brother isn't here so can't I stay up earlier and look around?" asked Shirei.

"Mr. Famous, I kind of lost track of your sister. She ran off with no reason at all" said Lan. "That isn't true. Lan said that-"said Megaman before he was cut off by Lan who was quietly trying to stop him from talking. "What happened?' asked Mr. Hikari. "Lan said that she wasn't even a net battler and then said that how could he expect her to find the dark chip factory" said Megaman. "Don't worry Lan, Shirei is at Chaud's house" said Mr. Famous. "How is that possible?" asked Lan. "I know his parents and they said that they would be happy to let Shirei stay over there house while she's here and besides she and Chaud are good friends. At least they used to be" said Mr. Famous. "Ha-ha-ha very funny Mr. Famous, Chaud has no friends and he never will at least with the attitude he gives people" said Lan. Shirei is staring out her bedroom window and is thinking about when she and Chaud where little.

_Flashback_

_Shirei and Chaud are 6 yrs old in the backyard at Chaud's house. It has flowers in every color of the rainbow as far as you can see in every direction and so many butterflies that you couldn't even count them all. Shirei is wearing a long pink dress and Chaud is wearing a white shirt and blue pants. "There are so many pretty butterflies here, Chaud. How did you get them here?" asked Shirei as she was chasing after a butterfly. "I'm not sure. They where here ever since I can remember" said Chaud looking at a red bird in a tree. Shirei walks over to him. "What are you looking at?" asked Shirei. Chaud points at the bird. "Do you want a better look at the bird?" asked Shirei. "I would but my mom told me to never climb trees" said Chaud. "Don't worry you will get to see it" said Shirei. Shirei starts climbing the tree and gets to the top even thought it was quite tall. "Here birdie. You don't have to be afraid." said Shirei as she crawled farther along the branch. "Shirei come back down" yelled Chaud. "It's ok. You always did nice things for me. Now is my chance to be nice to you." said Shirei. She crawled farther along the branch but didn't know that the branch was snapping. As soon as she noticed it was too late. She had already fallen off. Shirei had scrapped her knee and was starting to cry._

_"Shirei are you okay?" asked Chaud. "I'm fine. But take a look." said Shirei. Shirei opened up her hands and there was the little red bird that was up in the tree and Chaud starts to smile. "You went up the tree just so I could see the bird?" asked Chaud. "Of course, you where always nice to me so I wanted to be nice to you" said Shirei. Chaud and Shirei walk back into the house and Shirei gets bandaged up. "You shouldn't have climbed up that tree." said Chaud. "It's okay. It was worth it because I saw my good friend Chaud smile" said Shirei. _

_End Flashback_

Lan and Maylu are walking home from school. When they get outside they see Shirei standing there. "Shirei what are you doing here?" asked Lan. "Lan, who is she?" asked Maylu. "She is Mr. Famous's younger sister" said Lan. "I'm waiting for Chaud. I have a surprise for him." said Shirei. Lan and Maylu hear chirping from under a blanket. "I think that you should make the bird lower its voice. If it doesn't stop it might ruin the surprise." said Maylu. After a few minutes of waiting she sees Chaud walking out of the school. "Hey! I'm over here" yelled Shirei. "What are you doing here?" asked Chaud. "I just wanted to give you a little surprise" said Shirei. All of a sudden they hear chirping coming from the blanket and Chaud just starts to walk away. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU AREN'T THE SAME PERSON FROM 6 YRS AGO." yelled Shirei. Chaud stops and turns around. "I'M TO BUZY TO HANG OUT WITH ANYONE SO CAN YOU JUST LEAVE" yelled Chaud. Shirei runs away and then Chaud knows that he shouldn't have said what he said.

Shirei goes back to Chaud's house and throws herself on the bed. "What is the matter with him?" asked Shirei. While she is crying she hears footsteps coming up the stairs. "Shirei, I didn't mean what I said before" said Chaud. Shirei goes over to the door and slams it in Chaud's face. "I don't want to hear a thing you say. Can you just leave me alone." said Shirei. "Shirei, I'm the same person. You have to believe me" said Chaud. "You aren't the same person. Six years ago you where the kindest person I knew and now you are nothing but a cold hearted monster so can you just leave" said Shirei. "I know you hate me right now but I left a surprise outside of your door. I'll be at Cylab if you want to talk." said Chaud as he walked away.

**I hope you like this story! Please review!**


	2. My Heart Belongs To You

**Hello! Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm very happy but this chapter made me cry but don't worry. They weren't sad tears, they where happy tears.**

**Here are my responese to your reviews:  **

Ember Mage: Thank you for the review and also thanx for the tips. I will make sure i improve my spelling and I also wanted to tell you i spit the paragraphs in chapter 1. Backround information on Chaud and Shirei will be posted bit by bit in the story flashbacks or in the chapter somewhere. If you want more information on Shirei you can look on my profile page.

Shuinka: Thank you for reviewing my story. Chaud will get nicer and nicer after each and every chapter but this chapter will show you his true feelings torward Shirei. In the 1st chapter there was a hint about there feelings  
.In this chapter there are huge hints and at the endI think you will think its cute that...sorry but i can't ruin the story.

**I do not own Megaman or any of the other characters. I only own Shirei, Shirei's mother and her netnavi.**

The Memories that can't be Forgotten- Chapter 2

Chaud, Lan, Mr. Famous and Mr. Hikari are at Cylab but things where becoming strange. When Chaud tried to use the cross fusion but it always became undone. "What's going on?" asked Chaud when he came out of the dimensional area. "For cross fusion to work both the netnavi and the net off must be in sink" said Mr. Hikari. "Maybe you just need a rest." said Mr. Famous. Chaud goes into Shirei's homework room and sees all of Shirei's drawings on the desk and floor. The room is huge and has a bed and a table on each side with chairs. "Looks like she's changed over the years" said Chaud as he picks up the papers. While he is picking them up he sees that all the pictures that Shirei drew where pictures of him and her when they where little. It was a picture of them a day right before Shirei had to go to Brightland.

_Flashback_

_Chaud and Shirei are 6 yrs old and they are about to go to the next grade. "Why do I have to move?" said Shirei who was crying. "Don't worry I'll come visit" said Chaud giving Shirei a lollypop. "My favorite orange lollypop" said Shirei who was now stopped her crying. "You don't have to come always, maybe I can come and visit you but promise that you won't forget me" said Shirei holding up her pinky finger. "I promise" said Chaud pinky swearing. _

It is the day when Shirei is going to move to Brightland. "I don't want to go. I'm not going unless I say goodbye to Chaud." yelled Shirei as she was holding onto the handlebars at the airport. Her parents are trying to pull her off the handlebars buteverytime they pulled her off she went back to it.All of a sudden Chaud shows up and Shirei runs over to him. "I thought you forgot about me" said Shirei who was hugging him. Chaud's face was brighter than cherry red. "Chaud what's the matter?" asked Shirei who let him go. "I...um..I wanted to give you this" said Chaud holding out a huge teddy bear. "Thank you" said Shirei giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Shirei, it's to get on the plane" said Shirei's mother. "I guess it is time to go" said Shirei. "I guess it is" said Chaud who was still red.

Chaud looks out the window and sees the plane take off and tears start to fill his eyes. "Why am I crying?"asked Chaud. He grabs his mother's hand. "You will find out when you are older" said his mother.

_End Flashback_

The doors start to open revealing Shirei and her faceis red. She walks up to him. "Chaud…..can I ask you a question?" asked Shirei. "Sure" said Chaud noticing that Shirei's hands where behind her back. "Chaud, how did you know that my favorite flowers were forget-me-nots?" asked Shirei. "You told me before and I could never forget anything so important" said Chaud. At that moment he notices Shirei's arms around him. "Oh Chaud, I missed you so much." said Shirei crying. "Shirei I have something to tell you" Chaud said nervously. "What is it?" she said blushing.

"When I saw the plane leave for Brightland with you on it, I started to cry. I asked my mother what that meant because I was too little to know but all she said was that I would find out when I'm older. After all those years I never felt that kind of pain again until you came back just the other day and then left me alone. Somehow I felt tears coming and I felt that pain from years before but I still didn't know what it meant. I came here to Cylab to practice my cross fusion and to get my mind off of things but I couldn't. The pain kept coming back and I finally know what it means. This all means that, I'm inlove with you" said Chaud. When Shirei hears this she starts to cry again. "I wanted to tell you the same thing" said Shirei. Then they start come close together for a gentle kiss but then...HONK! "Hey Chaud, its time to get back to practice" yelled Lan as he blew one of those sports horns.

Lan sees them close together. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" asked Lan. Both Chaud and Shirei run to opposite sides of the room and sit down, pretending nothing happened between them. But Lan could tell something happened because there faces where red. Lan goes over to Shirei and shakes her. "What happened?" said Lan shaking her back and forth. "N…n…nothing" said Shirei. Lan doesn't believe this and then goes over to Chaud. "Hey Chaud, what happened between you two? You can't say nothing because your face is red and it almost never is." said Lan. "I got sunburned at the beach" said Chaud lying. "How could you if you where in here all this time?" asked Lan suspiciously. He couldn't take this anymore and pushed Shirei and Chaud together. As soon as Chaud and Shirei get close to each other there faces get even redder than before.

"I got you now" said Lan. Both of them here this and start to turn cherry red. "Both of you where eating chili peppers and you are hiding the fact that you didn't save me any" said Lan jealously. Mr. Famous and Mr. Hikari come in and see them. "What is taking so long to get Chaud?" asked Mr. Famous. Lan's father sees the two teens Chaud and Shirei all red and figures out what happened. "Lan, I think we should leave them alone" said Mr. Hikari. "But dad I need to teach them a lesson for eating all the food without me" said Lan. "But Lan, that's not true. I'll fill you in later on what's this all about" said Mr. Hikari.

The doors shut and both Shirei and Chaud start to laugh. "Is Lan always that absent minded?" asked Shirei laughing. "That's really an understatement" said Chaud.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I'll be updating chapter 3 as soon as I get a few reviews. Remember to review and that's it for now.**


	3. A Secret Kept A Secret

**Hello again! Sorry this took so long but there was the server overloaded thing everytime till now. Thanks fro all the reviews but i never knew i would get this many. **

Here are my responses to your reviews:

Ephraim-kun: thank you for the review. I'll keep updating as soon as possible if the overloading thing doesn't interfear.

RealitySux: I'm glad you changed you like the story now but why didn't you like it whenI showed it to you at school anyway?

Renee: Thanks fro the compliment and I hope you think this chapter is cute as well.

I do not own Megaman or any of the other characters. I only own Shirei, Shirei's mother and her netnavi.

The Memories that can't be Forgotten-Chapter 3

Mr. Hikari and Mr. Famous are pulling Lan away from Shirei's homework room. "Hey can't you guys loosen your grip" said Lan. Mr. Famous and Mr. Hikari loosened their grip and tell Lan to sit down. "Ow…that hurt. Now why did you pull me out of the room? I was just about to yell at them for eating all the food" said Lan. "Can't you tell what's going on between those two?" asked his father. "No" said Lan. "What does it mean if there face is red?" asked Mr. Famous. "That they ate something spicy" said Lan. Mr. Famous and Mr. Hikari are about to explode because of Lan's answers. While Mr. Hikari and Mr. Famous are trying to get Lan to answer correctly, Chaud and Shirei are thinking about what happened when they where little.

Flashback-During the winter

"_Happy Birthday, Chaud" said Shirei. "Thank you" replied Chaud. Chaud has just turned 6. Shirei hands him a box. "What's this" asked Chaud who was confused. "It's a present. My mom told me that's what you give to someone on there birthday" said Shirei smiling. Chaud's face is red and then he opens the box. Inside he finds a green scarf with matching hat and gloves. "Last time when we went to play in the snow I noticed that you didn't have a scarf, a hat or gloves. I thought you would be cold so I bought these for you" said Shirei. "Thank you" said Chaud happily. _

Both Chaud and Shirei are outside playing in snow but Shirei noticed that Chaud had been sneezing lot lately since they went outside. "What's that matter?" asked Shirei. "I'm not sure…achoo" said Chaud. Shirei looks at Chaud and sees that the scarf was about to fall off his shoulder. "Chaud the scarf" said Shirei pointing to it. "Oops…" said Chaud as he ties it again but it starts to became loose again after a few minutes. "Is that how you've been tying it?' asked Shirei. "I always tie it like that" said Chaud as he ties it again. Shirei walks over to him. "Here, let me help" said Shirei as she ties the scarf for him. "Thank you" said Chaud who was now red.

End Flashback  
  
Mr. Famous and Mr. Hikari are still trying to get Lan to get the answer. "Let me ask you again. What does it mean if a person's face is red?" asked Mr. Famous slowly. "That they are going to explode from to much anger" answered Lan. His father and Mr. Famous fall onto a chair. "So was I correct?" asked Lan. Both of them look like they are about to die from all of the stupid answers they have gotten. It had passed 30 minutes since they asked the question the 1st time and still no correct answer so they decided to let Lan figure it out himself.

Chaud and Shirei come out of the room laughing remembering there past memories but as soon as Lan was about to ask them what was going on, Shirei walks over to the door and leaves. This time he goes over to Chaud. "Hey, Chaud what were you and Shirei laughing about before" asked Lan. "It's none of your business" said Chaud coldly like his regular self. He knew if he told Lan about his feelings toward Shirei, Lan would just go spreading the rumor all around the world. "Chaud are you ready to try cross fusion again?" asked Mr. Hikari. This time when he cross fuses it works out perfectly. "Good job, we'll rap up the day now" said Mr. Hikari as he shuts off the cross fusion machine.

It is early next morning and Shirei has just woken up. She goes downstairs and sees a note stuck to the kitchen door. "Silly Chaud, why can't he just leave the note on the table or something?" said Shirei as she smiles. She starts to read the note. "Dear Shirei, just as usual I'm at school right now. You don't have to worry about people finding out our secret because we are the only people who know it. See you later back at home. Love, Chaud" Shirei read. "That Chaud, he knows I can't stand the word love with the closing of a letter. Especially from him" said Shirei. She went up to her room to get her PET. Chaud didn't know about Shirei's PET because he always left before she woke up. "Sapphire, are you there?" asked Shirei. Her netnavi Sapphire had long cerulean/navy hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing a school uniform except it was all blue. The symbol on the PET was a water lily. "Mistress why is your face all red?" asked Sapphire. "You can tell, Sapphire?" asked Shirei covering her face. "Of course I can but why is it red?" asked Sapphire. "Chaud put the word love in the closing again. He knows I get embarrassed as soon as I see it.'' said Shirei. "But you do know that master Chaud did so to express his feelings toward you" said Sapphire.

Sapphire is delivering a note to Chaud for Shirei. "Um… excuse me but would you be Chaud's netnavi, Protoman?" asked Sapphire. "What if I was?" asked Protoman coldly. "Please tell Master Chaud that he has an e-mail from Mistress Shirei" said Sapphire handing him a pink envelope sealed with a heart. "Chaud, you have an e-mail from a person named Shirei" said Protoman. Protoman and Sapphire have been helping their net offs. "Please open the e-mail Protoman" said Chaud. There was beep and Ms. Mari came over to his desk. "I'm sorry to do this Chaud but I need your PET" said Ms. Mari. The rest of the class is surprised that Chaud got his PET taken away by the teacher.

Ms. Mari reads the e-mail and gives it back to him. "Now I see why you wanted to read it" she said handing it back. Chaud reads the message. "Dear Chaud, Please don't close a note with love anymore. It just gets me all red and if someone sees me like that they might figure it out. One more thing, I'll be meeting you outside instead of waiting for you to come home. Sincerely, Shirei" read Chaud.

Shirei is waiting outside and sees Lan and Maylu. She goes over to them. "Do any of you know when Chaud will be dismissed?" she asked. "He's in our class but he has to clean up the classroom because he got an e-mail during class" said Lan. "I can't believe I got him into trouble" said Shirei. "You sent him the e-mail? Does this mean you guys are…?" asked Maylu. But her mouth was being covered by Shirei. "Sh….its not what you think, we are just friends okay?" asked Shirei. All of a sudden Chaud come out of the school and Shirei goes over to him. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt your studies with my e-mail. I won't ever, ever, ever do it again" she said. "Apology accepted" said Chaud. Then he looks down at his watch and sees that it's 4:00. "Shirei I've got to go or else I'll be late" said Chaud running away.

**Why did Chaud run away like that? What is going on? Whatwas he going to be late for? Review and then stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	4. Their Eyes Never Meet

**Hey! Sorry this took so long. I wrote it along time ago and was going to post it but them my computer broke down and I had to rewrite the whole thing. This is going to be the last chapter of this story but there might be a sequel if people want that. **

**I do not own Mega Man. I only own Shirei and Sapphire. I don't own Twins either.**

"Protoman how much time left?" asked Chaud running. "The store is going to close in 15 minutes. We better hurry" said Protoman. Chaud stops at the pet store and goes inside. "Chaud, I thought you weren't going to show up" said the store keeper handing him a box with airholes. 'Thank you for the package" said Chaud. "It's no problem" said the store keeper. Back at Chaud's house, Shirei is waiting for him. "Mistress, you don't have to worry about master Chaud. I'm sure he will be arriving through the doors right this minute" said Sapphire her netnavi. Chaud brursts through the doors and pulls Shirei off the chair. "Where are we going?" asked Shirei. "If I tell you it won't be a surprize" said Chaud. When they go outside it was full of flowers just like when they were little. "So this is why you wouldn't let me go outside" said Shirei.

_Flashback- 1 week ago _

_"Chaud, may I go outside" asked Shirei. "I'm sorry but it's being fixed right now" said Chaud. Two days later. "Chaud, may I go outside and play soccer?" asked Shirei. "Sorry but the neighbors are outside right now and they are playing dogeball. I don't want you to get hurt" said Chaud. The very next day. "Chaud, can I go outside? I'm very bored" said Shirei. "Sorry but Lan and Maylu came over and they accidentally let loose a snake" said Chaud. _

End Flashback

"Here is a little gift for you" said Chaud handing her the box. Shirei puts the box on the floor and lifts the lid carefully. You see butterflies come out of the box. "Chaud you are so sweet for doing this" she said kissing him. Chaud's face goes red because he is blushing. Next morning Shirei wakes up first and goes over to Chaud's room and gives him a gentle shake. "Chaud, its time to wake up" said Shirei. Chaud opens his eyes and sees Shirei. "Good morning Shirei. Do you know what today is?" asked Chaud. "Yes, today is Saturday which means we get to spend the whole day together" said Shirei. "That's right but I need to get my PET examined first at Cylab" said Chaud. "Don't worry I can wait" said Shirei. When they get inside they hear Lan talking. "There are the love birds now" said Maylu. Mr. Famous hands Shirei a letter. "What is it big brother?" asked Shirei. "It's a letter from mom" said Mr. Famous. Shirei readsthe letter and then starts crying. "Shirei what is the matter?" asked Chaud. But before he could finish Shirei runs out out. "What happened?" asked Chaud. "Its because of what was in the letter. Shirei has to go back to Brightland. Her vacation was cut short by 2 weeks. That means she has to leave tommorow" said Mr. Famous.

When Chaud gets home he sees that Shirei has locked the door to her room. He also hears music that Shirei listens too. (It's from Twins. I translated it a bit into english) He hears these words from the song. _I don't know why, its just, I've seen a person many times and they introduced themselves to me many times but I still can't remember them. Other times I never met a person before but when I do, its like I've known them for along time. Maybe I've seen them before in my dream or maybe its fate. _He knows that Shirei always listens to it to get her mind off of something or to forget something. Later on he hears the final word tot he song. _I met you here, just you and me, my fanasy, its you and me._ Shirei opens the door and sees Chaud. "Hi Chaud" she said happily but really inside she is trying to hold her tears. "Shirei I know what happened. Your brother told me" said Chaud. "I don't know what you are talking about" she answered. "Shirei you can't lie to yourself anymore. I know you have to leave and go back to Brightland" said Chaud.

Right that instant Shirei bursts into tears and then Chaud wraps arms around her. "Chaud, I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you. I want to stay here with you forever and I don't ever want to be apart from you. My life won't ever be the same without you from my life. You are the person just for me and I can't imagine a world without you by my side. Its just I wish we never met in the first place. If we never met I would never have to feel the pain that I'm experencing right now" said Shirei crying. Chaud strokes her hair and hand her a tissue. "But if we never met, we wouldn't be together and we wouldn't have had all those good times" he said. "But last time it took me 6 yrs to see you again and I don't want that to happen" she said. "Don't worry we will see each other and that is all that counts" said Chaud. It is early next morning and Shirei is packing her stuff but she is crying while she is doing so.

Shirei is at the airport and she is still crying from leaving Chaud. "Flight 13 please report to the airplane for take off" said the anouncer. "I guess that is your plane" said Chaud. "Yeah it is" she said. "Don't worry I can come and visit and maybeI can evn come and visit" said Chaud. She goes up to him and gives him there final kiss goodbye. They walk together to the elevator but then are forced to let go. "Chaud, I won't ever forget you" she said crying. "I won't forget you either" said Chaud. After that last moment only a flash of white can be seen. It has been 3 weeks since Shirei has come back to Brightland and everyday since then she had been crying in her room. Shirei then looks acroos the room and sees the piggybank she has. She opens it and takes some of the money and then sneaks out wearing a long cloak. She goes into a shop that looks very old and sees a 16 yrs old girl wearing black from top to bottom. "I heard you can grant wishes" said Shirei. "Yes I can but every wish costs a certain price" said the girl. Shirei puts the money on the table. "Will this be enough?" asked Shirei.

"Yes now what is your wish?" asks the girl. "I wish I never met the person named Chaud. I wish that all my memories of him where earsed from my mind. I also wish that everyone in Dentech City who knew about me and Chaud had there memories earsed and my final wish is for him to not remember me and for me to not remember him" said Shirei crying. "Are you sure about this wish?" asked the girl. "Yes" replied Shirei. "If you want that to come true please break this fortune cookie in two" said the girl. The girl hands Shirei a fortune cookie and when she cracks it then she is back in her room. She wakes up on her bed. The door opens and you see her mom. "Shirei, its time for dinner" said her mom. It is a year later and Chaud and Shirei are walking on the streets of Dentech city not remembering about what happened in there past. Both of them are walking in different directions. They cross paths and walk right past each other but there eyes never meet.

Sorry this has to be a sad ending but I hope you liked it. I might be writng a sequel but it depends if enough people want it. Please review and give me your opinion on the story and if I should write a sequel.


End file.
